Phobie
by MlleBones
Summary: Soudain Angela se senti de trop. Mais elle ne pu qu'assister à ce moment de complicité, dont seul les deux partenaires avait le secret, elle était sur d'une chose : elle allait s'en sortir, ils allaient s'en sortir.
1. Chapter 1

**Phobie**

Il est tard chez Tempérance Brennan. L'anthropologue judiciaire avait eu une dur journée, Celle ci était rentrée vers 22h30 et avait juste prit le temps de ce doucher avant d'aller ce coucher épuisée à 23h. Sans même manger!!

Soudain un bruit sourd la réveilla, elle ce redressa vivement dans son lit. Il y avait bien du bruit comme si quelqu'un trainait quelque chose de lourd: ça ne peu pas être son ex il avait déjà récupéré sa télé. Elle descend de son lit prend sa batte de Base Ball dans son armoire. Collée dos au mur juste à coté de sa porte qu'elle entrouvre doucement. Ne voyant rien elle s'aventure dans le couloir sombre de son appartement en direction de son salon.

C'est a ce moment là qu'un homme surgit de derrière elle pour saisir sa batte de Base Ball. La seul chance qu'elle a de s'en sortir c'est de fuir le plus vite possible.

Elle ce mit alors a courir le plus vite possible mais percuta quelque chose de plein fouet c'était sa bibliothèque.

A terre les cote douloureuse, elle a du mal a respirer. Il s'approche d'elle, ce baisse la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit « à toute a l'heure Tempérance ». Elle voulut lui répondre « qu'est ce ... » Mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Tempérance ce réveille, elle a si froid. Elle essaye de bouger mais ces bras son attaché a la tête de lit. Quelque chose la pique dans son bras droit . Elle essaye de ce souvenir.

Puis elle ouvre les yeux, ça lui fait un mal de chien, elle regarde son bras droit. Elle voit une perfusion. On lui a enlevé son tee shirt et immobilisé le thorax . Mais pourquoi l'enlever et la soigner: ça n'a aucun sens!!

« Pourquoi? » Se mis elle a crier. Même si ça lui faisait mal elle continua. « Pourquoi moi ? Eh oh Il y a quelqu'un? Venez m'aider!! » Elle avait tellement mal a ses cotes des larmes de douleur ce mirent a couler. « Y'a quelqu'un venez m'aider s'il vous plait, pourquoi moi? » Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. « Vous ne tirerez rien de moi vous pourrez me torturé jusqu'à... » Elle se mis à tousser.

Soudain la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, elle vit la même silhouette qui l'avait enlevée dans son appartement. Elle le regarda les yeux remplit de larme de douleur et lui dit « Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? ». « Calme toi Tempérance, tu va avoir encore plus mal. Je t'est donné de la morphine pour la douleur m'est tu t'est bien amoché ». Il s'approche d'elle et lui essuie une larme. « Maintenant il faut te calmer, sinon tu va réveiller les autre patients ». « Les autre patients? » L'interrogeât elle. Il la regarda d'un regard paternel. « Oui tu n'est pas seul a être très malade, plein d'autre personne on demander mon aide » Il lui caresse à nouveau la joue « Mais toi tu est ma priorité » Il essaye de l'embrasser mais elle détourne la tête. « Ne me toucher pas ».

« Je ne t'en veut pas tempérance tu va t'y habituer » lui dit il avec un sourire.

« Donc comme je disais, il ne faut pas que tu fasse de bruit sinon je serais obliger de te bâillonner ou de te mettre un collier qui te donnera une décharge a chaque mot prononcé. Tu ne parlera que quand je te l'autoriserai. D'accord Tempérance? »

Elle le regarde avec un air de défi et ne lui répond pas. Il la prend par les cheveux et se rapproche d'elle. « C'est bien comprit!! » Lui dit il énervé, en lui tirant toujours les cheveux en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas céder mais il fallait qu'elle garde des forces. « oui » Lui chuchotât elle.

Il la relâcha brusquement et lui dit « Maintenant tu va écrire ta lettre d'adieu à tes collègues »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation de parler, mais je vais comme même te répondre: tous simplement pour qu'il arrêtent de te rechercher » Il s'éloigne du lit pour aller chercher une tablette avec des feuilles et un stylo. Lui pose sous sa main droite « maintenant prend le stylo et écrit ce que je vais te dire »

Contre son gré elle saisie le stylo en espérant pouvoir faire passer un message a l'agent Selley Booth

, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle c'est fait enlever. Alors elle le regarde.

Il se met à marcher de long en large de la pièce.

« Alors tu va écrire:

Cher Amis,

J'ai besoin de faire une pause, je vous contacterais pour vous donner des nouvelles. J'espère que vous me comprendrez . Je vous aime ,

Tempérance Brennan, »

,

**Du coté du Laboratoire du Jeferson:**

Angela Monténégro arrive joyeuse au Labo, elle veut raconter à sa meilleur amie Tempérance Brennan la nuit torride qu'elle avait passée avec Jack Hodgins l'entomologiste du groupe.

« Ma chéris je t'emmène les croissant parce que je suis sur que.. » Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit le bureau du docteur Brennan vide. Ce qui est inhabituel. Elle entre tout de même pour aller posé la tasse de café réservée à Brennan. Quand elle vit une enveloppe posée sur le bureau. Elle la prit et vis qu'elle lui était adressé à elle et ses amies. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à la lire. A la fin de sa lecture elle s'assit au bureau de Brennan et se mis à pleurer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une personne frappe et entre immédiatement

« Bones, j'ai un ca... » Il eu le même réaction qu'Angela avait eu auparavant.

« Mais ou est Bones?... Angela est ce que ça va? » La voyant en larme effondrée il sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose a Tempérance. Il s'approche d'elle et voit la lettre.

« Mais pourquoi a telle fait ça? » Lui demanda Angela.

« Je sais pas je ne comprend pas, elle allait si mal que ça? »

« Elle était exténuer mais je pensais pas que c'était a ce point là »

Il inspira pour ce calmer. Ça n'était pas son genre, mais si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

« Bon, même si c'est ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire. On va lui laisser une semaine, si elle nous contacte pas on ce mettra a sa recherche » Il ce frotte les cheveux et regarde Angela hésitante « OK Angela on fait comme ça? »

« Tu croit que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut? »

Il hausse les épaules en signe de acquiescement.

« Bon d'accord une semaine pas une de plus? » Il lui pose une main sur l'épaule les yeux dans le vague. « Pas une de plus, pas une de plus »

,

**Dans la cave de Tempérance: 2 jours plus tard.**

Depuis l'écriture de la lettre il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il lui avait dit que pour qu'elle obtienne un peu de confort il fallait qu'elle soit gentil. Alors comme elle avait très froid, elle avait résisté à l'humiliation de ses caresses. Il ne l'avait pas nourrit, il lui disait que la perfusion lui suffisait mais elle avait vraiment faim.

Sachant qu'a cause de la lettre, Booth ne la chercherais pas tous de suite, qu'il ferait l'effort de la comprendre. Même si au fond d'elle même elle savait qu'il allait la trouver, elle ne savait pas quand, car la lettre allait l'induire en erreur, mais elle était certaine qu'il viendrait.

Elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

Pour l'instant il ne faisait que la soigner mais elle finirait bien par guérir. Qu'allait il lui faire?

,

**Laboratoire Jeferson:**

L'agent Seley Booth passait souvent au Labo pour voir si elle n'était pas revenu, ou si il n'y avait pas une lettre, même un seule mot lui aurait suffit. Mais à chaque fois il ne rencontrait que le triste regard d'Angela.

Si seulement il savait ou elle était partit, dés qu'il recevra des nouvelles il pourras aller la chercher et lui dire qu'il ne faut pas lui refaire un coup comme ça. Plus que 4 jours et il partirais à sa recherche. Il s'assit alors au Bureau de SA Bones. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent nous manquer quand ils sont absent.

,

**Dans la cave de Tempérance: 6 jours plus tard.**

« Bonjour Tempérance » dit l'homme en entrant dans la cave sordide dans laquelle Tempérance était enfermée maintenant depuis 6 jours.

« Tu a été plus sage que je ne le pensais » Il s'approcha d'elle avec une assiette ou était placé un sandwich et un verre de lait.

« La première récompense, tu va pouvoir manger mais fait très attention car tu es comme même très malade alors manges doucement »  
Elle avait tellement faim. Et comme ces cote était moins douloureuses Elle essaya de se redresser, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être couchée.

« Tes cotes on l'air d'aller mieux on va pouvoir commencer ton traitement intensif » lui dit il avec un sourire. Il saisit le sandwich et commence a lui donner, elle avait tellement faim qu'elle ce jeta dessus mais rapidement elle s'aperçut que le dit sandwich était fourré a la viande alors elle cracha tous ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle était dégouté.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et lui dit « Oh mince j'avais oublié que tu était végétarienne, tient boit le verre de lait ». Il lui tend le verre de lait qu'elle boit d'une traite.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit Tempérance? »

Quelque seconde passèrent sans qu'elle ne dise mot. Alors il l'attrape par le menton et lui répète « QU'EST CE QU'ON DIT TEMPERANCE ? »

« Merci » Il lui sourit « Ben voilà c'était pas trop difficile » Il se leva prit une couverture miteuse et la couvrit.

« Il va falloir rattraper ta petite bêtise de tout à l'heure » Il lui tend une feuille et un crayon et commence a lui dicter une lettre. Mais elle, n'écrit pas et des larmes silencieuse coule le long de ses joues. Elle sait que si elle ne l'écrit pas il va la punir ça lui est égale ce qu'elle veut c'est sortir d'ici et elle sait que si Booth n'a pas de nouvelle il se mettrait à sa recherche.

« Tempérance écrit ou tu va le regretter!! »

,

**Laboratoire Jeferson: 7 jours.**

7 jours que Bones était partie, Booth était assis sur le sofa du bureau de Tempérance Brennan. Il c'était donné sept jours avant de commencer a la chercher. Il attendrais jusqu'à ce soir 20 heures.

La journée était passé lentement quand Angela entra dans le bureau de Brennan.

« Toujours rien Booth? »

Sortant de sa torpeur:« Non, Quel heure est-il? »

« 19h30 » Elle s'assoit à coté de lui.

Il se lève d'un seul coup « J'en peut plus d'attendre » Il ouvre la porte du bureau: « On va chez elle ». Angela ce lève et le suit.

,

**Appartement de Tempérance Brennan:7 jours**

Angela soulève un pot placé à coté de la porte du voisin de Tempérance et prend la clé pour allé ouvrir la porte.

Ils entrent tous les deux dans l'appartement pour s'arrêter dans le vestibule. Angela remarque tous de suite quelque chose de bizarre sur la bibliothèque.

« Regarde Booth, d'habitude Brennan range ses livres dans l'ordre alphabétique. » Elle fait une pause « et ragarde on dirait qu'elle à été bougé »

Il la regarde « C'est pas du genre de Bones,..., surtout qu'elle était parfaitement rangé » Il soupir et regarde Angela « Écoute tous ça n'est pas normal, on va ouvrir une enquête qu'elle soit partit de son plein gré ou non »

« OK »

Il prend son téléphone pour appelé son bureau.

,

**Dans la cave de Tempérance:8jours.**

Tempérance était faible. Elle n'avait pas voulut écrire la lettre, alors il l'avait punie: il l'avait humiliée. Certes elle était détachée. Mais elle n'avait même pas la force de ce lever, elle était recroquevillé sur le coté le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais il fallait qu'elle ce batte, Booth allait venir la chercher maintenant qu'elle avait refuser d'écrire cette lettre.

Elle avait froid, elle était nu, ils était venu lui et ses amis. Ils l'avait violer, pénétrer si violemment qu'elle avait mal au ventre à s'en plier en deux.

Elle les entendit revenir, elle était dot a la porte mais elle savait qu'ils étaient rentrés. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire aujourd'hui? Sans dire un mot Lui s'approche il la mais sur le dot et commence à la touchée. Elle se met alors a pleurer en silence, elle ne tenait plus devant cette humiliation. Peut être qu'elle aurait dut écrire cette lettre en fin de compte. Il se met sur elle, elle est tétanisée, quelque chose lui arrache le bas du ventre. Ses jambe ce rétractent comme les pattes d'une araignée essayant de la protégée. Tous ceci durât une éternité pour Tempérance Brennan.

Elle qui habituellement était si forte, elle n'arrivait pas résister, elle avait arrêter de se battre. Elle n'était plus Tempérance Brennan, elle était une femme lâche, faible: tous ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être!! Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Booth vienne la sauver rapidement. Tempérance ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

,

**Appartement de Tempérance Brennan:8 jours.**

Le FBI avait fouillé tout l'appartement de Bones. Ils avaient trouvés des trace de lutte, du sang qui appartenait à Tempérance sur la bibliothèque et la moquette. Elle s'était bien défendu!

Maintenant l'équipe de Bones était sur de sa disparition. Maintenant il fallait la chercher. Mais ou était elle?

Le FBI avait put trouver des empreinte de chaussure et des résidus de boue qu'Hodgins devait analyser rapidement.

Booth était de plus n plus inquiet, il s'en voulait Bones avait été enlevé depuis plus d'une semaine il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il n'avait aucune idée ni sur l'endroit ni sur la personne qui avait pu enlever sa Bones. Il s'en voulait, même si il savait que Bones allait résister, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. On ne sait pas ce que ces salauds peuvent lui faire!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai enfin mis la suite. Je sais j'ai mis longtemps, mais je voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Sinon merci pour vos reviews!!

_Heika du Yaoi _:merci pour ta reviews et j'ai réfléchit au fait que tu voulais que je développe un peu plus, ta raison ce serais bien mais j'ai peur qu'on s'ennuie alors je préfère faire comme ça. Mais ta été la première à me mettre et une reviews et je t'en remercie.

_Saurimonda:_ Merci pour ta reviews, ça me fait plaisir que ma Fic te plaise. Car je suis une Fan de tes fics. Et oui j'ai osé le faire!! Et j'ai hésité pendant longtemps, mais j'ai bien fait parce que ça plait !! Encore merci.

_Marine_: C'est rigolo j'ai le même prénom que toi!! Merci pour ta reviews et désolé d'avoir été un peu lente!! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

_Totorsc_: Merci.

_Fanfantasy_: comment dire? Je doit avouer qu' au début, ça à été dur d'encaisser tes critiques. Mais après mure réflexion et relecture je dirais que tu à pas tous à fait tort. Donc je publie tous de même la suite avec certainement des fautes. Donc je vais faire des efforts, relire et re-relire en essayant de trouver les fautes. Après: mettre un peu plus de ressentis, je suis asse froide de nature alors il faut que je fouille au fond de moi pour sortir quelque sentiment. Alors j'ai essayé d'en mettre un peu j'espère que ça t'iras. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à me mettre à la place de Booth et les Fouines. Mais merci!!

Une main sur son épaule fit sortir Booth de sa torpeur, il se retourne et voit Hodgins.

« Hodgins? »

« J'ai trouver des particule de terre je vais vite les analyser, ça pourra peut être nous aider. »

Booth le regard triste « Fait ce que tu peut »

Hodgins se met en face de lui et lui pose sa main suer l'épaule « Hey! Booth c'est Brennan on va la retrouver. T'inquiète pas » Hodgins lui sourit mais au fond de lui même il avait vraiment peur pour son amie. Mais il fallait qu'il soutienne Angela et Booth, c'était son devoir.

Tous le monde voyait bien que Booth allait craquer. Le fait que Sa Bones est disparu lui enlevait une partit de lui. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il était perdu sans le rationalisme de Tempérance. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

A cet instant il comprit qu'elle était son oxygène, et que sans elle il n'était qu'un légume. Et lui qu'est ce qu'il était pour elle?

Il fallait qui la retrouve et qui lui dise tous l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, il fallait qu'il la sente, qu'il la touche, qu'il la rende heureuse...

,

**Dans la cave de Tempérance:10 jours. **

10 jours qu'elle était enfermée là. 10 Jours qu'elle essayait de rester Tempérance Brennan. Elle avait bien fait d'accepter ses humiliations; même si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix; car il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Il l'avait détaché. Il avait commencé à la nourrir avec des mixture immonde mais il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces pour qu'elle puisse se battre Tempérance Brennan reprenait pied, enfin du moins physiquement pour pouvoir fuir cet enfer. Ce peu de liberté lui permettait le libre déplacement dans cette cave sordide. Alors elle avait décider de ce battre c'était sa seul chance, sa seule chance.

Il venait lui donner à manger tous les deux jours. Alors aujourd'hui elle attendait derrière la porte avec la table de nuit dans ses bras faibles. Mais elle résistait à la douleurs, au pleur , à la colère, à l'humiliation, car c'était sa seule chance pour fuir. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive.

,

**Laboratoire Jeferson : 10 jours.**

« Booth je sais pas si ça peu nous aider, mais l'échantillon de terre provient du parc naturel de Washington »

« C'est un bon élément, mais on ne sait même pas qui rechercher. On va mettre des jours à visiter toutes les maisons » Dit il désespérer. Mais ce n'ai pas s'en compter sur Zack Addy.

« Je vient de regarder il n'y a qu'une dizaine d'habitation situé dans cette zone. »

Booth réfléchit « il faut qu'on forme des équipe pour pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain, on va mettre Hodgins et Zack et Angela tu viens avec moi? »

Booth ce leva d'un bon « Bravo Zack. Allé on y va. »

Ils se mirent tous en route pour le parc naturel de Washington.

Arrivé dans le parking Angela prit la parole. « Ça va aller Booth? »

Booth la regarde « Oui, enfin je sais pas trop », il soupir « J'espère juste qu'on va la retrouver, et en bonne santé. »

Il partirent chacun de leur coté.

,

**Dans la cave de Tempérance:10 jours.**

Elle entendit des pas, elle se concentra sur la porte,il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle voulut le dire à haute voix, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres gercées. La serrure grinçât, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui assenât un coup de table de nuit, la jeta et se mis à courir. Il avait un long couloir, des escaliers, une porte fermé. Elle paniqua, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Une Fenêtre, une couverture. Elle la prit, s'enroula et se jeta par la fenêtre. De la lumière, elle ne vit plus rien. Mais il fallait qu'elle court, fuir était son seul moyen de survivre. Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle. Le froid, la lumière tous ceci était des agressions pour elle, mais elle avait décider de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle espérait trouver une route ou quelqu'un pourrait l'aider et prévenir Booth.

Il la poursuivait, il lui criait des insultes, la menaçait. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle cours. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ses muscles appauvrit menaçait de lâcher à tous moment.

Il ce rapprochait d 'elle, il lui criait dessus « Docteur Brennan, si vous vous arrêtez maintenant, je ne vous punirait pas, c'est votre dernière chance. »

,

**Dans le parc naturel de Washington:**

Cela faisait déjà 2 heures que les équipes fouillaient les maisons ils ne leurs restaient qu'un chalet à fouiller, alors ils ce rejoignirent tous. La maison était abandonnée, des volets pendaient, et la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Bizarrement elle semblait habitée. Le groupe s'approcha de la maison. Sur leurs gauche ce trouvait une couverture recouverte de débris de verre. Comme si quelqu'un c'était jeté par la fenêtre.

Angela prit la parole, « Cette maison me fait peur!! »

Booth la regarda et lui fit un sourire crispé qui ce voulait rassurant « Je doit avoué que j'ai un mauvais pressentiments ». Il prit son arme, la chargea et s'engagea dans la maison avec l'équipe derrière son dot. Ils avançaient dans la couloir quand soudain Angela laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

« OH!! Mon dieu regarder ça c'est le débardeur de Tempérance Booth elle est emprisonné ici!! »

« On ce sépare on doit la trouver » Dit Booth d'un autoritaire il avait si peur pour sa Bones. Qu'est ce qu'on avait bien put lui faire?.

Après avoir fouiller tous le rez de chaussé il se rejoignirent devant les escalier de la cave. Ils descendirent les escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans un hall. Au fond de ce hall ce trouvait une porte qui était aussi ouverte. Il y avait des trace de lutte, une table de nuit était éclater. Il s'engouffrèrent dans cette pièce de torture sans vie!!

Un lit en fer rouillé était placé au fond de la cave humide et froide. A chaque angle du lit il y y avait des liens. Au sol se mêlait seringues, préservatifs, baillons, assiettes remplit de mixture que même un cochon ne mangerait pas. Un frisson de terreur parcourus le dots de Booth, on avait osé violer le Docteur Tempérance Brennan et apparemment pas qu'une fois.

Angela terrifié parce qu'elle voyait demanda a toute l'équipe: « Vous croyez que Tempérance est encore vivante? » Puis un sanglot l'emporta. Hodgins la prit dans ces bras.

Booth allait prendre la parole quand soudain un cri déchirants pénétra dans la maison.

Zack qui n'était pas sur de lui osa poser la question: « C'est le Docteur Brennan? »

Les autres simultanément et inquiets « Oui, c'est Tempérance »

Il ce mirent à courir en direction du cri.

,Du coté de Tempérance: 10 Jours.

Tempérance courrait toujours quand elle fut arrêté par une falaise. En bas de laquelle ce trouvait un torrent, dont les eaux était gonflées par la fontes des neiges toute récentes. Lui s'arrêta net à quelque mètre d'elle.

Tempérance apeuré, affolé, le regardait lui son tortionnaire, et regardait le torrents, alternativement.

Lui avait comprit l'idée qui lui était passée par la tête. Il essaya de la convaincre du contraire.

« Docteur Brennan ne faites pas ç... »Tempérance venait de prendre sa décision. Entre vivre enfermée, violée et mutilée, et mourir pour mettre fin à cette enfer et allé tous droit au paradis. Même si elle ni croyait pas, elle espérait que mourir la soulagerait, et elle espérait que dieu pourrait l'aider. Elle regardât une dernière fois son ravisseur, le ciel, la terre, ce monde auquel elle avait appartenu pendant tant d'années. Alors elle ferma les yeux, respira une dernière fois. Et elle ce jeta dans la vide en laissant échapper un râle grave qui exprimait son soulagement . Elle allait enfin être en paix. Le corps détendu de Tempérance Brennan percuta l'eau glacé du torrent.

,

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez??

Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche svp. Et si vous êtes écrivain dites le moi que j'aille lire vos Fics, si je ne les ai pas déjà lu!!

Encore merci bisous!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Enfin!!

Coucou tous le mondes voilà enfin la suite, après plus de trois moi d'attente!! Donc me revoilà avec un petit chapitre!! Vous verez que je n'ai pas pu la tuer, mais je reste tous de même assez « sadique », c'est ce que ma mère ma dit quand elle m'a lu!!

Enfin je vous laisse à votre lecture. Et sachez que j'aime bien les reviews ne l'oubliez pas!! Mdr

**Même jours Hôpital général de Washington:**

Booth et l'équipe de fouine tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle du docteur Brennan.

Booth était épuisé, les yeux rougit, la barbe datant de quelque jours. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Quand il l'avait vu en bas de la falaise échoué au bord du torrent, son cœur c'était arrêter de battre.

Cette sensation avait cessé quand il pu enfin la rejoindre. Posant ses doigts sur la peau fine de son cou, il avait senti un pouls. Il pu reprendre sa respiration. Elle était vivante, vivante et maintenant il faudrait qu'il la soutienne. Oui il faudrait qu'il la soutienne.

Son corps nu était recouvert de bleu , hématomes, fractures, et pour certaines ils n'y avaient pas de mot pour les décrire. Ses membres étaient meurtri par le froid. Ce souvenant des gestes de survit qu'il avait appris à l'armée, il s'était donc déshabillé et l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Et là, il avait pleuré de joie, elle était vivante , vivante. En la berçant il lui avait murmuré des mots rassurant.

« Tempérance c'est fini, tu va t'en sortir, tu doit t'en sortir pour nous pour Angela, pour moi car tu es ma meilleur équipière, ma meilleur amie, et il reniflât un coup et lui dit encore plus bas que les autres murmures, et, je t'aime Tempérance et je ne veut pas que tu meurt. S'il te plait bat toi, se n'est pas le moment de me lâcher. Je t'en supplie. »

Il continua de la serrer fort dans ses bras jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Et maintenant il était là, impuissant, dans l'attente de nouvelle de Tempérance.

,

**Du coté de Tempérance:**

Ça y est elle s'en était sortie. Elle allait enfin être en paix. Fini les humiliations, les tortures, et toutes les choses que cet homme avait put lui infliger. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre sa décision cela semblait un peu lâche, mais elle se sentait tellement bien en direction du froid glacial de la mort. Elle avait choisit la facilité, mais elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle avait attendu Booth, mais il n'était pas venu, et quand enfin elle avait vu l'extérieur elle avait comprit que personne ne la retrouverait. Alors, quand elle avait vu cette falaise, c'était pour elle la seule chance de survivre.

Ce saut dans le vide l'avait rendu sereine , adieu torture, adieu monde inhumain. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre sa mère, elle lui avait tellement manqué, même si elle lui en avait voulu, maintenant elle était prête a lui pardonner.

Celle là, qu'elle l'avait vu au bout de ce couloir glacial et humide. Tempérance tendit sa main vert elle.

« Maman, aide moi ..., »

« Désoler Tempérance je ne peux pas t'aider, ce n'est pas l'heure pour toi, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à vivre. »

« Non maman je ne veut pas y retourner, c'est trop dur. »

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, prit sa tête entre ses mains,

« Écoute mon cœur si tu fait allusion à ton ravisseur tout est fini. »

Tempérance regarda sa mère pour en être sur.

« Booth... »

« Oui. Va vite le rejoindre, je t'aime, »

« moi aussi maman. »

C'est là qu'elle senti de la chaleur l'envahir, quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras et lui murmurait des mots tendre. Elle se sentit soudain soulagé. Cet voix elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Booth, il y était arrivé. Il était là.

Soudain la chaleur la quitta, elle se senti portée, on la posa sur un brancard, et on la couvrit d'une couverture chauffante, mais ce n'était pas aussi rassurant que les bras de Booth, elle aurait aimé y resté pour toujours. Une chose froide vint lui piqué le bras. _Non pas ça... _et encore une fois elle sombra dans un sommeil artificiel qui ressemblait tant a celui qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines.

...

A l'hôpital:

Booth tournait toujours en rond quand un médecin, accompagné de plusieurs interne sorti du couloir des soin intensifs. Booth et Angela n'attendirent pas que le médecin vienne à eux.

« Alors comment va t'elle? »Dirent tous deux simultanément.

Le médecin les regarda.

« Pour l'instant son état est instable, son cœur à flanché, à cause de l'hypothermie provoquée par ça chute dans une eau froide proche du 0. Sa température remonte doucement, elle est encore sous surveillance médicale rapprochée (Je ne sais pas si ça existe?). Mais elle a des chances de s'en sortir.

Vous pourrez allé la voir; mais je tient à vous prévenir que ça va être impressionnant.

Elle a ingéré beaucoup d'eau, on à pratiqué plusieurs ponctions pulmonaires, on la intubé car elle a un besoin important d'oxygène. On devra lui laissé quelques jours, c'est pourquoi, il est nécessaire qu'il y est quelqu'un constamment à coté d 'elle. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle panique, et encore moin qu'elle essaye de ce l'enlever toute seul.

Sa chute à provoqué quelque coupure qui sont moindre.

Mais seulement ceci n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Elle aura beaucoup de séquelles du à son enlèvement et sa séquestration, je n'ai le droit que de vous dire les grandes lignes.

Booth intervint : « C'est à dire? »

« Qu'elle est anémié, déshydraté, pour l'instant elle est sous perfusion, mais à son réveil on lui posera une sonde gastrique. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher elle a été violé, et pas qu'une seule fois. »

Angela fondit en larme, Booth sera les poings et les mâchoires. Un éclair traversa ces yeux.

Mais d'un cout il s'assit dépité; pourquoi cet enfoiré a t'il fait ça à sa Bones.!!

Soudain un bruit de chariot renversé parvint du bout du couloir, tous ce retournèrent. C'était Sweet, étalé de tous son long à coté du chariot qu'on avait entendu bingbander!! (ça existe?, je croit pas mais c'est pas grave!!)

Malgré la situation toutes l'équipe de Brennan sourit .


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ….. Bon je viens juste de sortit de mon hibernation fanfictionnel, donc du coup je publie...... J'éspère que ça va vous plaire...

Je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas contre les reviews...... :-)...

Bonne lecture....

Tous le regardèrent se lever tant bien que mal. Il se retourna et leur souris avec un sourire plus que gêné, agrémenté de joue rouge telle des tomates luminescentes!! S 'époussetant il les rejoignit et tendu la main au médecin:

_Bonjour, Docteur Sweet, je suis le Thérapeute du Docteur Brennan._

A ces mots Booth tiqua.

_Vous arrivé à temps j'avoue que vous m'enlever une épine du pied. J'allais commencé à leur expliqué comment ce comporter face à une victime de séquestration, et de violences sexuelles._

Sweet jaugea le médecin de son regard noisette,et prit la parole:

_Premièrement, je ne voit pas ce que je pourrait leur expliqué étant donné que je ne connait même pas l'état du Docteur Brennan, et deuxièmement le Docteur Brennan n'est pas une victime qui fait partie d'un lot, qu'ont peut gentiment ranger dans des cases. C'est un individu qui à sa personnalité, ses manies, ses habitudes, ses souvenirs, donc même si on peut ; grâce à des études; prévoir approximativement ses réactions, le mieux c'est que ses amies qui seront auprès d'elle suivent leur instinct._

Tous regardèrent Sweet, il était vraiment rare de le voir s'énerver. Le médecin confus les regarda tour à tour,

_Je pense la même chose que vous docteur Sweet, mais ce que je voulait dire, c'était juste les prévenir, de certaine règle de bases qu'il faut respecter, par exemple toujours rester dans son champs de vision afin de ne pas la surprendre, quand on veut lui tendre une main rassurante, lui montrer qu'on la lui donne, ne pas la forcer à parler de ce qui lui est arriver, elle en parlera quand elle sera prête.... Sachez juste que ce sont des long mois de réadaptation qui attende le Docteur Brennan. Il vous faudra être tous à ces coté, et la soutenir._

Il regarda Sweet puis la troupe. Et s'adressa tout particulièrement au Docteur Sweet.

_J'ose espérer que vous avez comprit ce dont je voulait parler._

Sweet rouge de honte hocha la tête.

_Sur ceux je vous laisse suivre mes internes qui vous conduiront à sa chambre, Docteur Sweet je vous laisse poursuivre mon explication._

Le médecin pivota et prit le couloir qui menait aux urgence. Les internes ce mirent en troupeau devant l'équipe de fouines et les menèrent à la chambres 223:la chambre de Bones.

C'est petit mais il y en a encore beaucoup.... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà l'énorme suite promise......

Bonne lecture ....

Dans la chambre:

Cela faisait 8 heures qu'il se relayait auprès de Brennan et de Booth. Quand ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre ils avaient été surpris de voir Tempérance dans un tel état, le médecin les avait prévenu. Elle paraissait si calme ça devait faire des semaines qu'elle n'avait pu être aussi tranquille. Ils attendait tous avec impatience qu'elle ce réveille même si dans un sens ils le redoutaient, Sweet les avait prévenu, elle allait certainement être en état de choc, mais celui ci pouvait ce manifester de différente manière. Tous savait qu'ils allaient falloir être à ses coté.

Booth avait prit sa main afin de la rassurée dans son sommeil. Il lui avait avait enlevé les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui étaient venues ce coller sur son front. Elle était gelée, les médecins tentaient de la réchauffer avec des couvertures et des solutés chauds. Sa températures remontais doucement mais surement.

L'agent spécial du FBI c'était assoupi depuis environ une heure, quand le docteur Tempérance Brennan commençait à emmergé de son semi coma.

La première chose qu'elle senti c'est qu'elle avait froid, son corps entier frissonnait, elle essaya de ce souvenir ce qu'il c'était passé. En un spasme, elle ce souvint de tous, bruit, étagère, piqure, douleur, cave, humidité, faim, humiliations, ceinture, viandes, douleurs, pleur, détachée, table de nuit, courir, porte, arbres, forêt, courir, survivre, panique, eau, saut, fuite, maman, chaleur, froid, piqure. D'un seul coup elle ouvrit les yeux, et se contracta, quelque chose l'empêchait de respiré, non elle s'en est pas sortit, c'est pas possible il l'avait reprise, un élan de panique lui vint.

Booth c'était réveillé en sursauts, la main de Bones c'était contractée. Il fallait qu'il la rassure, elle semblait paniquer.

_Tempérance calme toi c'est moi, Seeley c'est fini, tout est finit tu t'en est sorti._

Brennan entendit une voie lointaine, elle la reconnut, c'était Booth, alors elle s'en était sortie, elle y était arrivée, elle ce concentra sur cette voix, cette voix qu'elle avait tant rêvée d'entendre. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur cet voix qui était son issue de secours.

_Je suis là Tempérance, c'est finit calme toi, ça va aller maintenant, regardes moi._

Dans un effort douloureux elle se retourna, même si elle voyait flou, elle reconnut Booth, elle sentit qu'il lui donnait la main, elle la lui serra, le plus fort qu'elle pu. Ça y'est elle en était consciente, il l'avait sauvée, il était là.

Il lui expliqua qu'elle était intubée, à cause de toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingéré, mais elle ne l'écouta que succinctement, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là, elle s'en était sortie, il était là lui, Seeley Booth. Soulagée une larme solitaire ce fraya un chemin sur sa joue. Booth de sa main libre l'essuya.

Il était enfin soulagé, elle allait s'en sortir, cette femme, sa coéquipière, son amie, sa ...... Il avait eu si peur, Où en serait-il si elle n'avait pas survécu? Quand son regard c'était tournée vers lui, et qu'elle l'avait reconnut, ses spasmes d'angoisse avait cessé, elle s'était calmée, elle lui avait serré la main comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'a lui. Il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Alors il avait comprit qu'il allait l'aider à s'en sortir qu'il serait toujours avec elle, qu'il la soutiendrait, sont cœur faillit ce fendre qu'en une larme solitaire, ce fraya un chemin, sur sa joue, innocente et blanche comme la neige.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle c'était réveillée, toutes l'équipe lui avait rendu visite, même si la plupart du temps les médecins la mettait sous calmant. A chaque réveille, Booth était là, les rares fois ou il n'avait pas été là Angela avait prit le relais. Les séquelles causé par son enlèvement commençait à surgir. Elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse quand le médecin était venu l'examiner, ils en avaient alors déduit qu'elle avait développée une peur envers les hommes. Le simple fait qu'on la touche lui était insupportable. Il n'y a que que le contact de ces amis qu'elle ne rejetait pas. Booth s'en voulait, il aurait du la trouver avant, qu'est ce que cet homme; qui ne devrait même pas porté le dénominateur d'être Humain; cet enfoiré, Booth crevait d'envie d'aller l'interroger, mais Cullen l'en avait interdit, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Tempérance, qu'elle allait avoir besoin de lui. Booth savait que son patron avait travailler dans le département des crimes sexuels avant de rentré au FBI.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, les médecins, allait venir lui enlever son intubation. Il ne serait plus nécessaire de la mettre sous calmant. Tous attendaient ce jours avec une impatience palpable.

Quand la femme médecin fut arrivée dans la chambre, Booth était assis dans le même fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis déjà 3 jours, tenant la main de Tempérance. Quant a Tempérance, elle était réveillée, son regard perdu à travers la fenêtre. Le femme était venu seul afin de ne pas paniquer sa patiente, dorénavant elle serait son médecin attitrée. Elle était venu la voir tous les jours afin de lui faire des examens, qu'elle n'aurait préférer ne jamais pratiquer. Ça avait été dur pour elle, mais encore plus pour Tempérance.

Elle frappa plusieurs coups afin de la prévenir de son arrivée, ce n'était pas le moment de la faire paniquer.

Elle attendit à l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que Bones tourne son regard sur elle. Une fois que ce rituel qui permettait de rassurer le docteur Brennan fut effectué.

Elle lui dit:

_Bonjour Tempérance c'est le grand jours! mais on va déjà prendre les constantes?_

Elle ce rapprocha du lit, Booth ce leva et voulut lâcher la main de Tempérance. Mais celle-ci la lui sera encore plus fort, la médecin le regarda,

_Vous pouvez rester, on va juste lui enlever l'intubation, ce sera tous pour le moment._

Après l'avoir rapidement examiné:

_Votre état de santé s'améliore d'heure en heure. On va pouvoir vous enlever l'intubation._

Elle coucha le lit de Tempérance, lui enleva son oreiller:

_Quand je vous le dirais, vous tousserez._

Quelques minute plus tard Tempérance, avait la gorge libre.

Il était comme même nécessaire qu'elle est une alimentation en oxygène plus élever que la moyenne.

_Si tous ce passe bien vous pourrez reparler dans quelque heures. Je repasserais d'ici là._

Booth n'avait pas beaucoup parler à Tempérance sachant qu'elle ne pourrait lui répondre. Il c'était contenté d'être présent. Il fallait qu'il lui change les idées c'est bien connu dans les hôpitaux on rumine nos idées noir!!!

Elle avait peur de le regarder, mais sa présence la rassurait. Elle avait tellement honte d'avoir abandonnée, de ne pas s'être battue, elle s'en voulait. Elle ce sentait sale, elle voulait ce laver, elle avait envie de ce laver, de ce purifier. Il lui était interdit de se lever, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas récupéré des forces, ça serait dure étant donné qu'elle avait perdu pas loin de 15 kilos. Son médecin lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle en reprenne la moitié, pour qu'elle puisse sortir de cet hôpital. Non c'était pas possible il fallait qu'elle aille se lave, c'était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la voit comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle y aille , elle allait y aller. D'un coup, elle ce redressa, poussa ses couvertures, fit pivoter ses jambes, quand Booth l'arrêta:

_Qu'est ce que tu fait Tempérance?_

Elle ne lui répondit pas et essaya de le pousser pour passer. Booth la teint par les épaules, elle se jeta en arrière tellement ce contact l'avait surprise. Il attendit qu'elle ce calme, puis lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux:

_Qu'est ce que tu veut faire ?_

Elle le regarda seulement quelque secondes, mais il pu y lire un cocktail de sentiments qui lui était insupportable de voir dans les yeux de sa Bones.

Je........je............

Elle toussa. Mais elle ce ressaisit:

_Sortir._

Elle ne pouvait dire la vérité sinon Booth, la regarderait comme une fille sale.

_Tu veut aller prendre l'air?_

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

_Partir?_

Elle Hocha la tête.

_Tu veut sortir de l'hôpital?_

Elle toussa avant qu'un petit oui sorte d'entre ses lèvre sèche.

_Écoutes, je vais aller en parler au médecin, mais promet moi de rester dans ton lit?_

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se recoucher et de ce glisser sous ses couvertures chauffantes. Il la borda et lui embrassa le front, elle ce raidit, mais elle devait dire tout de même que ce contact la rassurait.

Il lui lâchât la main et lui sourit, avant de lui dire:

_Je revient tous de suite ne t'inquiète pas._

Après avoir parler un peu avec la jeune médecin, Booth revint dans la chambre de sa Bones. Elle le regarda inquiète, il eu un petit sourire en voyant la mou de Tempérance, elle avait cet aire celui qu'elle avait quand elle était inquiète. Elle le fixa , tout en évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux. Mais comme il ne daignait répondre elle se força à parler.

_Alors?_

Booth la regarda et dit:

_Bon elle est d'accord pour que tu sorte mais elle à posé plus d'une conditions._

Elle continua de le regarder une petite lueur étant apparue dans ses yeux. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

_Bon il faut que vous soyez toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un._

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

_Non Bones, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez, elle veut juste que vous ne fassiez pas de malaise à cause des carences qu'ont causé l'absence de nourriture, secundo pendant encore quelque jours vous allez devoir vous trimbaler une magnifique bouteille d'oxygène, qui restera avec vous pendant un mois la nuit, tertio oh ce ne sont que des petites choses, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est en ma compagnie que vous allez effectuer votre convalescence._

Il lui envoya un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Elle lui rendit un petit sourire, faible mais il était bien là.

_Donc du coup j'ai plusieurs propositions à te faire._

Elle aquieça pour lui dire de continuer.

_Soit on va chez moi et je vous installe dans la chambre d'amis » Il leva son pouce « ça c'est la solution numéros 1._

_Deuxièmement on peut aller chez vous, Angela a tous fait réparer._

Dit il tout en lui montrant son index et son majeur levé.

_Troisièmement, mes parents ont un chalets vers Québec, et comme ça vous pourrez vous rétablir au calme, à votre rythme, et je doit dire que c'est un très belle endroits!_

Et là il lui montra trois doigt ce qui la fit sourire. Il en profita pour continuer à la faire sourire.

_Quoi il sont pas beau mes doigts?_

Ça la fit sourire de plus belle.

_Bon écoutez, ce que je vous propose c'est que je vais boire un café et vous vous réfléchissez, ça vous va?_

Un petit « oui »sorti de sa bouche.

Tempérance était en pleine réflexion. La seule chose dont elle était sur c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle. Il s'était déjà passé pas mal de chose chez elle, le plus dur étant quand Booth avait faillit mourir à cause du frigo qui lui avait explosé à la figure. C'était une chose de trop pour Tempérance.

Deuxièmement l'appartement de Booth? Non elle ne se sent pas capable de se retrouver dans un appartement enfermée, elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche, elle panique à chaque fois, il lui faut le moins de bruits possible, et un de ses rêves est d'aller au d'aller au Québec. Même si il risquais de faire froid, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que l'endroit sordide où elle avait été enfermée. Mais par contre elle savait pas si le fait de se retrouver seule avec un homme, ne serais pas trop dur, les premier jours seront difficile elle n'aura pas assez de force pour faire les choses habituelles toute seules, elle le savait bien en temps que médecin. Son orgueil allait en prendre un coup! Juste à ce moment là quelqu'un frappa, elle ne fut pas surprise s'était Booth.

Elle prit la parole d'elle même: « Je veut partir avec vous à Québec ». Il fut surpris de l'entendre parler. Il lui répondit « c'est vrai?, Vous vous sentez prête? ».

Elle se gratta la gorge et lui répondit: « Oui, mais j'aimerais passer la première semaine avec Angela ».

Il lui sourit, pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait tout à fait. « Aucun problème Bones ». Dit il en espérant la faire sourire. Mais ce sourire ne vient pas. Il parut déçu mais comprit qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Je vais voir le médecin et téléphoner à Angela.

Bones était contente de pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital, mais elle avait comme même une certaine angoisse caché au fond d'elle. Elle avait toujours été habituer à vivre seule, même si elle appréciait ses amis, elle avait du mal à gérer beaucoup de relations sociales en même temps. Booth et Angela l'avait beaucoup aidée, mais cela restait difficile. Ils allaient être tous le temps sur son dot, « Est ce que tous va bien ma chérie?..... Bones ça va?, Ta besoin de quelque chose et patati et patata.... ».

De plus elle se sentait pas bien non pas physiquement mais mentalement. Dans un sens elle s'en voulait de s'être arrêter de se battre, mais d'un autre coté elle se sentait tellement mal dans son corps et dans sa tête qu'elle regrettait d'être encore en vie. Elle avait eu l'occasion de se voir dans un miroir elle ne s'était pas reconnue, son visage était tuméfier, elle était aussi pale qu'un mort. Elle ressemblait à une anorexique. Qu'est ce que les gens allait penser d'elle, qu'est ce que Booth pensait d'elle?, La prend'il pour une lâche? La prenait il en pitié? Arrête de penser Brennan, pense à une seule chose, tu va t'éloigner de l'homme qui à détruit ta vie, tu va t'éloigner de l'endroit où tu à été torturer, de la ville qui accueille ce lieu. Le fil de ses pensé fut interrompu par l'entrée du médecin dans la chambre.  
_Alors docteur Brennan vous allez me quittez. Vous savez je m'était attachée à vous. Mais je pense que c'est mieux pour vous de sortir de l'Hospital. Vous avez choisi quel endroit?_

Brennan dévisagea cette doctoresse qui c'était occupé d'elle, depuis son arrivé au urgence. Disait elle ça à tous ses patients, où le pensait elle réellement. Bon, cette femme avait tellement été compréhensive, ça n'a pas du être facile pour elle non plus de faire toutes ces procédures. C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui répondre.  
_Québec._

Elle se mis à tousser, la femme lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. La doctoresse la regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

Vous allez devoir faire attention à ne pas faire trop d'effort, vos poumons on soufferts, vous risquez de développer de l'asthme. Faites vraiment attention à vous, ne jouez pas avec votre santé. J'ai fait une liste à Mr Booth, je vous donne là même c'est ce que vous devrez avoir comme soin journalier.

Tempérance pris la feuille elle faisait une page et demies, ce n'est pas rien, elle aura bien le temps de la lire elle la posa sur la table et la gratifia d'un demi sourire.

_Ensuite ,_

La femme allât fermer la porte, et retournât vers Tempérance.

_Ensuite, je voulait vous dire que si jamais vous sentez le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui vous est arrivée, je suis unes de seules à savoir complètement ce que vous avez subie...._

Elle lui tendit une carte de visite, avec son nom Dr Fraiser, et son numéro de téléphone personnelle.

Tempérance hésita, saisie la carte,

_-Euh Merci. Je vais avoir autant de règle à respecter._

Dit elle en se saisissant de la feuille.

_-Oui j'en suis bien désolé, j'ai essayé de réduire la liste au maximum. Mais votre corps à subit de sérieux dommage._

_Alors je ne rigolait pas, en disant que si jamais quelque chose ne va pas appelez moi. J'espère que vous avez un soupçon de confiance en moi, parce que je pense que je suis digne de confiance._

_-Je pense que vous m'avez montré, que je peut vous faire confiance._

Dit elle dans un murmure. Le Dr Fraiser comprit qu'il ne fallait pas allez plus loin.

_-Bon je vais vous faire un checkup et vous montrer comment exécuter vos soin. Vos amis nous rejoindront à ce moment là._

Le médecin s''attela à sa tache immédiatement.

Booth et Angela avait rejoint la médecin pour voir les soins particuliers que devrait subir Tempérance pendant sa convalescence. Il allait avoir du boulot surtout connaissant Bones têtue comme elle est ! Pour autant elle parraissait très attentive au explication du médecin peut être que la tâche sera moin dur!

Une fois toutes les explications furent achevées le docteur fraiser donnat une ordonnance a Booth. Puis elle sortit en damandant au docteur brennan que la seule raison pour laquelles elle reviendrait ça ne serait que pour lui passer le bonjour. Tempérance le remercias avec un sourire qui se voulait sur. Une fois la doctoresse partie Booth et Angela se retournèrent ensemble vers Bones et lui dirent en coeurs.

_Tu es prête ?_

Elle les regardât droit dans les yeux, et leur dit:

_Oui je suis prête a quitter cette ville; cet enfer. Allons y !_

Elle se mis assise, et demanda a Angela de lui passer les habits qu'elle avait récupéré chez elle plus tôt. Booth s'éclipsa. 5 mn plus tard Angela alla chercher Booth pour venir porter les affaires de Tempérance.

Il fut choquer de la voir dans ses habits. Elle flottait dedans, Tempérance qui avait vu ce regard compris ce qu'il ressentais ,elle aussi ce sentais mal alors elle fit un peu d'humour ce qui n'est pas dans ces habitudes. Elle voulais cacher son malaise.

_Je croit qu'il va falloir que j'aille faire du shopping à Québec._

_Non tu n'en auras pas besoin chéris puisque Booth et moi on va t'engraisser!_

Dit elle avec un sourire, cela détendit l'atmosphère. Elle tendit son bras droit à Angela pour qu'elle l'aide à se lever.,

Elle se forçat a faire quelques pas son corps ne pouvait pas encore suivre son esprit, Angela la soutint jusqu'à la porte et lui dit:

_Sweety, je vais aller chercher un fauteuil roulant, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigue trop._

_Non Angela ça va aller..._

Elle même ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait, mais c'était trop dure pour elle d'accepter qu'elle étais faible. Booth le compris posa ses valises fit signe a Angela de prendre la bouteille d'oxygène. Et prit Brennan dans ses bras. Il voulut bien faire, mais il lui fit mal, et elle se sentie enfermer, oppressé, elle paniqua.

_Non Booth lâchez moi! LACHEZ MOI je vous en supplie, lâchez moi!!_

Il ne put la retenir, elle lui sauta des bras, et se mis en boule contre le mur, en pleurant. Booth étais démunis il n'avait pas voulut lui faire peur.

_Tempérance je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal._

Il lui prit sa main, elle se laissa faire.

_Regarde moi, Tempérance regarde moi! Je te promet que je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne te ferais plus mal! Regarde moi, je te promet que je vais t'aider._

Elle se calma, se décontracta...

_je ne voulais pas, je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal..._

Elle inspira.

_Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai peur !_

Elle se mis à se bercer en tripotant sa manche.

_Je n'y arrive pas Booth! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive! J'ai peur, je …je._

Il lui tendit ses bras et attendis qu'elle se décide à venir dans ses bras, il venait de comprendre qu'il suffisais juste de ne pas la surprendre. Il fallait faire doucement. Et l'attendre. Elle était choqué, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Il allais devoir être patient.

Soudain elle lui tendit les bras, dans un geste de désespoir. Il la prit.

_Je te protègerais Tempérance, je te le promet._

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était son dernier espoir. Tout trois partir en direction du Québec.

Je ne suis toujours pas contre les reviews....


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Afin de préserver le monde des incultes de Bones.

Afin de rallier tout nos peuple à notre passion.

Afin de montrer au monde la vérité.

Afin d'étendre le pouvoir de l'amour jusqu'à la voie lactée.

Mlle bones qui n'a pas d'acolyte encore :).

Plus rapide que la lumière...

**Reviewer tous ou se sera la guerre …**

Bones! oui la guerre =)

**Je rappel bien sûr, que le petit bouton vert en bas est fait dire ce que vous en pensez...**

Et un grand merci à Bella Bones qui inconsciemment ma redonné envie d'écrire....

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire...

XoXo Mlle Bones ...

* * *

Soudain elle lui tendit les bras, dans un geste de désespoir. Il l'a prit.

_Je te protègerais Tempérance, je te le promet , je te le promet._

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si il étais son dernier espoir. Tout trois partir en direction du Québec.

* * *

**En route pour le Québec …**

Cela faisais déjà trois heures que le SUV roulait en direction du Québec. Brennan étais assise sur le siège passager, à coté de Booth qui conduisait. Angela quant à elle s'était installée à l'arrière. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie: Sweets les avaient bien prévenu mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Brennan elle même semblais ne pas maitriser grand chose, ce qui en soi était encore plus inquiétant, parce que Brennan ne supportait pas le fait de ne rien pouvoir contrôler. Un séjour difficile s'annonçait à eux.

Brennan n'avait pipé mot depuis l'incident de l'hôpital. La honte l'avais envahi, elle n'arrivait plus à se maitriser, elle n'arrivait plus à compartimenter. Elle ne savait quoi faire? Elle était faible, ses jambes ne la soutenaient même plus, elle était « gavée » artificiellement, et elle était suivie par cette bouteille. En tant que docteur elle connaissait les dommages qu'elle avait subi, mais de là à en accepter les conséquences, c'était une autre histoire. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même et il fallait qu'elle l'accepte. Qu'allait elle devenir? Elle ne le savais pas, elle se demandais pourquoi elle avait survécu? Bien que dans sont coma elle est parler avec sa mère, qui lui avais dit de se battre, qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à vivre... Mais bon vu que çà n'était qu'une pur réponse de sa conscience face à la mort: c'est qu'au fond elle souhaitait vivre, mais elle allais le payer chère. Son cœur lui faisait mal, c'est bien là première fois qu'elle pensait ainsi... Elle voyait bien qu'elle faisait souffrir ses amies. Angela, Booth: ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle se sente bien … Mais elle avais peur , peur de quoi? Que lui arrivait il? Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

En ce qui concerne Booth, il jetait des regards inquiets à sa partenaire. Elle semblait tellement fragile, sont teint de lait était marqué par des cernes, des petites cicatrices qui la rendaient vulnérable. Booth voulait tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, mais il se sentait démuni. Pourtant il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider. Il avait failli la perdre une fois, il ne l'abandonnerait pas … Il ne l'abandonnerait pas … Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en sa direction et vit une larme....

D'un coup il arrêta le SUV sur le bord de la route, Brennan ne réagit même pas. Il se tourna vers elle et murmurât :

_Bones _

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle devait être dans ses pensées....

_Tempérance _

L'entente de son prénom la fit réagir, sa tête pivota doucement en direction de son partenaire, son amis. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens … Soudain Angela se senti de trop. Mais elle ne pu qu'assister à ce moment de complicité, dont seul les deux partenaires avait le secret, elle était sur d'une chose : elle allait s'en sortir, ils allaient s'en sortir.

Le duo continuait à se regarder, leur échange silencieux était tellement intense que Brennan sursauta lorsque Booth prit la parole.

_Tempérance..._

Il tendit doucement sa main vers son visage, elle fixa sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne écraser sa larme solitaire... Il continua..

_...Je ne peux savoir ce que tu ressent, mais je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes mieux... crois moi.... je serais toujours là … je t'ai promis un jour que je ne t'abandonnerais pas et ce, quoiqu'il arrive et que tu fasses... _

Tout ses mots n'étais qu'un souffle, mais d'une telle force. Angela allait pleurer.

Il continua:

_Je t'ai fais une promesse, maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'en fasse une …_

Il inspira :

_Promet moi de te battre, comme je me battrais à tes cotés, c'est la seule chose que je te demande..._

Elle le regardait toujours, elle semblait réfléchir... Puis contre toute attente elle murmura..

_Booth.... je .. _

Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux … son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains se mirent à trembler... mais elle persévéra...

_Booth je te … je vous..._

Sa voix tremblait, Booth lui prit la main tendrement, et la lui serra …

_Doucement prend ton temps, respire.... _

Elle était en train de faire une crise de panique....

_Je …. _

Elle se jeta dans ses bras:

_J'ai si peur Booth, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive …. je …. je …. restes avec moi Booth...... je.... je … vous promet.... je vous promet Booth … mais restez avec moi …. Booth …. _

Elle pleurait à chaude larme, elle toussait …. elle était dépassée par les événements... Booth la serrait dans ses bras, en espérant qu'elle se calme...

Mais Brennan, qui reprit une certaine maitrise de la situation! Elle était essoufflée sa gorge sifflait!

…..(Inspiration ) Vent ….(expiration) ...oline..

Booth se retournât vers Angela:

_Elle est dans le coffre, dépêche toi …_

Angela sauta de la voiture, Booth allongea le siège de Brennan, il lui donnait la main et lui dit de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Brennan le fixai... Un air de panique dans le yeux....

_Ça va aller Bones … Angela arrive... _

Angela ouvrit la porte de Brennan et lui tendit le petit inhalateur qu'elle s'empressa d'inhaler. Au bout de deux bouffer la crise se calma … Elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher la main de Booth.

_Ça va Tempérance? _

Il avait l'air inquiet... La Tempérance rationnelle était alors de retour :

_Ce n'est qu'une crise d'asthme.. _

Dit elle essoufflée.

Booth la regarda et souffla:

_Oui ce n'est qu'une crise d'asthme, Bones._

Il voulu détacher sa main mais elle la retint

_Angela tu veux bien conduire? Je vais monter derrière avec Bones. OK Bones ?_

Elle acquiesça elle voulut se redresser mais Booth la retint:

_J'arrive.. OK ?_

_Oui ._

Il fit le tour de la voiture, la souleva du siège avant pour la faire passer derrière. Ensuite il vint se mettre à coté d'elle. Elle se couchât sur ses genoux et lui tendis sa main, qu'il s'empressât de prendre Ça va aller Bones.... ça va aller...

* * *

(NdA et moi aussi j'ai failli pleurer alors que c'est moi qui écris …. il faut vraiment faire quelque chose.... il existe pas un vaccin anti fleur bleu … Mon dieu … Sniff …)

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà une suite, je la trouve pas génial mais bon il faut bien que ça avance !!!

Merci vous tous pour vos commentaires.... Il me font vraiment plaisir et me motive !

XoXo Mlle Bones

Allons y pour la suite des aventures de Bones!

* * *

**Enfin le chalet, quoique pas tout à fait!**

Le GPS les avait guidé jusqu'à un petit chalet perdu dans les landes québécoises. La neige avait prit place. Cela conférait à cet endroit un sentiments de paix, et de tranquillité.

Angela se dit que Booth avait eu une très bonne idée en emmenant Brennan ici. Elle essaya d'avancer au maximum, car la route n'était pas déneigé. Elle se retourna, et Booth lui souriait, une main posée dans les cheveux d'une Brennan endormie.

C'est bien la première fois que Booth laissait conduire son SUV à quelqu'un, surtout en sa présence! Mais quand Bones l'avait supplier de rester avec elle. Il avait céder. Angela était une bonne conductrice...

Au fur et à mesure du voyage Brennan s'était décontractée pour enfin s'endormir, Booth l'avait rassuré en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui donnant la main.

Brennan quant à elle s'était surprise elle même. La présence de Booth la rassurait. Donc quand il lui avait fait promettre de se battre coûte que coûte: elle avait comprit que la seule raison qui ferait qu'elle se battrais serait la présence de Booth. Elle l'avait tellement attendu...

Booth pris la parole.

_Le chalet est à 500 mètres, je vais aller l'ouvrir et allumer le feu. Viens prendre ma place!_

_Pas de problème._

Angela sorti du SUV pour aller remplacer Booth. Malgré les mouvements, Brennan ne se réveilla pas. Angela souleva légèrement la tête de son amie en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait subie tellement de chose, le sommeil devait être pour elle plus que reposant. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

Booth parti faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Puis au bout d'une demi heure revint avec une couverture et des sacs.

S'installant sur le siège conducteur:

_Elle dort encore?_

_Elle n'a pas bougé d'un cil._

Il lui montra les sacs.

_J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien d'aller faire les réserves, ils annoncent de la neige pour toute la fin de semaine._

_Bonne idée mais ce serait pas mieux que je reste ici avec Brennan?_

_Il fait trop froid pour l'instant. Elle sera mieux ici._

_Allons y alors!_

Booth démarra, et les voilà parti en direction de Matane.

Brennan se réveilla en cours de route. Elle emmergea doucement. Où était elle ? Une main était posée sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Booth?_

_Je suis là!_

_Ma chérie tu as bien dormi?_

Elle essaya de s'étendre, mais grimaça.

_Oui, où sommes nous?_

Booth prit la parole.

_On est déjà passé au chalet, là on va aller chercher tes médicaments, et faire des réserves en prévision d'une tempête de neige._

Brennan ne voulait pas affronter les gens, la foule. Elle n'en avait pas le force.

_J'aurais préféré rester au chalet …_

Booth comprit son malaise.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Bones, tu restera dans la voiture avec Angela. Pendant que je m'occuperais du ravitaillement. _

Lui dit il sur un ton rassurant.

_Merci._

Arrivée au village ils s'arrêtèrent dans un premier temps au super marché, Booth fit un stock de produit végétariens pour sa Bones: il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Puis il s'arrêtèrent à la pharmacie.

Brennan pendant ce temps avait réfléchit, elle voulait avoir un peu d'autonomie et le Kinésithérapeute lui avait dit que la marche allait être difficile pendant quelques temps mais qu'avec une aide elle pourrait se déplacer.

Booth commença à ouvrir sa porte.

_Booth est ce que je peux venir avec vous?_

Il se retourna et la regarda, elle s'était assise et s'était couverte. Elle avait reprit quelques couleurs. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à Angela qui haussa les épaules, l'aire de dire de toute façon elle ne nous écoutera pas.

_Allons y Bones, mais vous m'attendez pour descendre._

Il se dirigea vers la porte de Brennan et l'ouvrit. Elle avait enlevé sa canule, et lui tendis son bras pour qu'il l'aide à descendre.

_Bones vous êtes pas censé la garder jour et nuit?_ Lui demanda t'il.

_En fait c'est pour ça que je viens avec vous je vais demander une bombonne que je peux porter._

Lui dit elle. Elle voulait lui faire une surprise, lui montrer qu'elle voulait se battre.

_Ça je pouvais le faire Bones!_

_Je sais mais il n'y a pas que ça. _Dit elle plus doucement.

Booth comprit qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin. Il lui tint le bras. Et ils partirent en direction de la pharmacie laissant une Angela bien seule dans le SUV. Elle était venue afin d'aider son amie pour les soins qui serait trop intime pour que Booth les exécutent mais elle se sentait de trop.

Une fois à l'intérieur Booth tandis l'ordonnance au Pharmacien, jetant des regards inquiets à sa partenaire qui avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il récupéra les médicament et la petite bombonne. Puis demanda :

_On y va Tempérance?_

_Euh je vous rejoint dans la voiture._ Lui dit elle tout doucement.

_Bones c'est pas prudent!_

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer?Mais il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il lui laisse un peu d'espace.

Elle souffla. _Si je ne suis pas là dans 5 mn venez me chercher._ _Ça vous va ?_

Malgré sa réticence il acquiesça, et sorti.

En attendant Bones, Booth et Angela discutait de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire comme loisir, lorsque une Tempérance Brennan surgit de l'entrée de la Pharmacie appuyée sur une canne. Booth et Angela se regardèrent et se dirent simultanément.

_On la retrouve !_

Et oui Brennan avait acheter une canne, et quand elle s'appuya dessus: se fut une libération pour elle.

Elle ouvrit sa porte, avec un petit sourire.

_Vous voyez j'y suis arrivée!_

_Oui Bones, c'est une bonne idée mais ça vous empêchera pas de vous reposer! On est d'accord?_

_Mais..._

_Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est compris?_

_Oui.._

Bien qu'elle l'avait déjà compris, elle se dit qu'entre Booth et Angela, elle aura pas vraiment le droit de riposter. Impossible avec des détecteurs comme eux à ses cotés.

De toute façon elle se sentais fatiguée, elle essayait de faire bonne figure, mais rien que cette petite sortie bien que vivifiante, l'avait épuisé.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'ils reprirent la routes ...

* * *

N'oubliez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir .......


End file.
